The present invention is generally directed to a drinking container. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a drinking container that is adapted to be secured to an adjacent structure, such as to a person""s waist. In one embodiment, when secured to an individual""s waist, the container includes a straw that has a length sufficient to extend from the container to the mouth of the individual.
In the past, many different types of drinking vessels having various shapes and functions have been proposed and used. One particular type of drinking vessel that is currently very popular is a squeeze bottle. In general, a squeeze bottle refers to a plastic bottle having a snap-on or screw-on type top. The top defines at least one opening for receiving a straw and a vent for allowing a liquid to be drawn up through a straw.
Because squeeze bottles include a top that, to some extent, prevents a drink from spilling out of the bottle, squeeze bottles are particularly well suited for use at outdoor events, such as carnivals, fairs and amusement parks. Squeeze bottles are also very popular at sporting events for use not only by the spectators but also by the athletes.
One particular type of squeeze bottle that has been recently commercialized includes a top containing two raised apertures spaced apart from each other. One of the apertures defines an opening for inserting a straw into the drinking vessel. The other raised aperture, on the other hand, is adapted to engage the drinking end of the straw when not in use. When the drinking end of the straw is engaged by the second aperture, a drink contained within the vessel is prevented from spilling out of the vessel through the straw. The second raised aperture also protects the drinking end of the straw from becoming contaminated or dirty.
In general, squeeze bottles are constructed to contain large amounts of a drink so that the drink can be enjoyed for a substantial period of time without having to refill the vessel. Unfortunately, most squeeze bottles do not include any type of attachment device. Consequently, the bottles must be held continuously during use. Thus, a need exists for a squeeze bottle that includes a device that permits the bottle to be attached to an adjacent structure such as to one""s clothing in order to allow the hands of the user to be free during use.
SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
The present invention recognizes and addresses the foregoing disadvantages, and others of prior art constructions and methods.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved drinking container.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a drinking container that includes a securing device for securing the container to an adjacent structure.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a drinking container adapted to be secured to an adjacent structure that includes a straw having a length sufficient to extend from the container when attached to an adjacent structure to a user""s mouth.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a drinking container having a wide top portion that makes it easy to fill the container with a liquid and with ice.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved by providing a drinking container including a contoured shaped body having a base portion and a top portion. A top is removably secured to the top portion of the body. The top defines at least one aperture adapted to receive a straw.
In accordance with the present invention, the drinking container further includes a securing device for securing the body of the container to an adjacent structure. The securing device includes a clip member connected to a retaining ring. The retaining ring defines an opening for receiving the contoured shaped body therethrough. The retaining ring is configured to engage the top portion of the body when the drinking container is secured to an adjacent structure.
In one embodiment, the body of the container can be cylindrical and can include a slender neck portion positioned between the base portion and the top portion. The opening defined by the retaining ring can have a size that is slightly larger than the perimeter of the base portion but smaller than the perimeter of the top portion. In this configuration, the retaining ring can be slid over the base portion of the body and adjacent to the top portion for engaging the top portion when the drinking container is secured to an adjacent structure.
The top of the drinking container can include two apertures for receiving opposite ends of a straw. The apertures can form a liquid tight tension fit with the straw to prevent a liquid contained within the container from spilling when the straw is not in use. When the drinking container is secured to an adjacent structure, the straw is long enough to extend from the container to a user""s mouth. For instance, in one embodiment, the straw has a length of at least 24 inches, and particularly from about 28 inches to about 36 inches.
As described above, the securing device includes a retaining ring connected to a clip member. Specifically, the clip member can be hingedly connected to the retaining ring. The clip member can include a clamping arm spaced apart from a base plate. When attached to an adjacent structure, such as one""s clothing, the adjacent structure can be placed between the clamping arm and the base plate.
These and other objects of the present invention are also achieved by providing a drinking container having a hollow body defining a chamber for receiving a liquid. A top is removably secured to the hollow body. The top defines a first aperture and a second aperture.
The drinking container includes a securing device configured to secure the hollow body to an adjacent structure. A straw is also included having a first end and a second end. The first end of the straw is received within the first aperture defined by the top, while the second end of the straw is removably received within the second aperture. The straw has a length of at least 24 inches.
Other objects, features and aspects of the present invention are discussed in greater detail below.